Millennium four
by cosmiclove
Summary: Lisbeth Salander decides to start a new life without trouble...her past follows her steps


Disclaimer: Millennium by Stieg Larsson does not belong to me and no money is made.

Authors Note: My mothertongue is not English. I give a try with Millennium...be nice to me :) If someone likes to be my beta reader, your are welcome!

Follows canon – after the end of the third novel

**Millennium four**

**by Aylin **

**~o~**

**Prologue**

Lisbeth Salander had all the money to live without a day working, but she got bored and she started to help Armanski again. She didn't know that her past would show up again when she observed a customer's friend one day.

Lisbeth felt to support Milton Security, actually she worked for Armanski, who supported Mikael and her when they were in trouble – in big trouble.

One of Armanskis costumer needed a good detective, the best he had and it all came back to Lisbeth.

Her reputation was well known for everyone in Sweden and she even had an offer of the ones who made her life a living nightmare, the Säpo wanted to hire her for them, which she declined without a second thought. She was smart enough to take the chance and she went to the headquarter of Säpo to tell them by herself about her decision and not on the phone. While she waited for her appointment, a secretary asked her if she liked coffee, she nodded and the secretary went off in a room. Lisbeth hurried directly to the computer on the secretary's desk and she bugged it. That would help her to snoop around easier. Before the lady would come back with a cup of coffee, she sat in her seat again reading a book. She could not help but think of Mikael, she sighed and tried to concentrate harder on _The Punk Angel,_ _Chapter 44_...she failed and she was angry of her weakness. Damn Mikael! He was getting really annoying!

While she hated being well known to everyone in the country, Mikael took every chance to present himself to the public. He was in every single show on TV and he wrote in a short time his biography, which was sold out quickly.

After some month Lisbeth Salander met once in a while Mikael Blomkvist, they had a beer or coffee and departet. Lisbeth did not say much when she met Mikael, but she listened and Mikael liked to tell. He was enjoying her company and he would like to go with her further more into a sexual relationship but he could see all the defences Lisbeth build up. He knew that a try would fail. He thought she needed more time and let things happen step by step.

Lisbeth tried to cut out love in her life, emotions were just trouble in her life. She admitted herself that she was obvioulsy jealous when she saw Mikael with Erika and she was upset when she found out that he even started a sexual relationship with Miss Figurola, the lady who actually helped her to proof that she was a victim of a conspiracy by Säpo.

She thought that work would help to balance her feelings and start a new life.

She had not a clue that her new job would just add more stress in her life again.

"Damn Camilla!" she thought. All the years they lived without any contact and now she appeared in her live again. She was daddys darling and Lisbeth hated her so much.

Her name was now Camilla Virieux, she was married to Louis Virieux II. , a

succesful and very rich salesman.

He had a big company in Sweden as well as in Canada. They lived most of the time in Quebec visting Sweden only from time to time.

Camilla was cute as a kid, now she was a beautiful woman with fair hair and big blue eyes, both sisters couldn't be more different. Camilla was always going to big parties and dinners - even to charities.

Lisbeth thought very bad of her sister. When she asked for help because their mom was brutally abused, Camilla denied all the facts and she lied to all people. Lisbeth felt betrayed and she hated her so much. Their contact broke totally when she was put in a psychiatry.

Lisbeth watched her sister coming out of a fancy restaurant acompanied by her husband, he held the door open and she stepped outside into the fresh air. She wore a white furcoat and even in the distance her diamond ring shined brightly to be seen to everyone. Her lips were red and she smiled, her snow white teeth were the result of some help from a dentist, Lisbeth thought.

Lisbeth recognized her fake smile, she hated her nonchalant attitude and her making their life – her mothers and herselfs- to a nightmare.

Camilla and her husband drove off in a big black Mercedes.

Lisbeth started the engine of her new motorbike, a Hyundai she wanted all the years. She follewed them.

_Let the game begin..._

Please review!


End file.
